mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Genesis Frog
The Genesis Frog is literally an entire universe. He is ostensibly represented by the giant frog on the Frog Temples and is considered to be the patron god of all frogs. The inhabitants of the Incipisphere have differing opinions about him. The Prospitians and Consorts worship and adore him, referring to him as ”Our Glorious Speaker", or the “Speaker of the Vast Croak”. Dersites, on the other hand, have an inborn hatred of him, using a collection of insulting and derogatory titles, which include "The Great Detestation", "King Pondsquatter", "Frogger", and the "Speaker of the Vast Joke”. Another of their terms, "Bilious Slick", is commonly used by the trolls and kids. The Dersites' negative opinions are related to their opposition against the creation of a new universe, and to the Genesis Frog being the reward for defeating the Black King. The Genesis Frog is created anew by every successful session of Sburb. The player responsible for breeding the frogs found on his or her planet must create and raise the Genesis Frog. The player must breed frogs in order to produce a frog with a "perfect" genetic code. In all sessions we have observed this player has been the Hero of Space, assisted by a Knight. Every instance of the Genesis Frog is unique and will be involved in the creation of the new universe. It's likely that the Vast Croak plays a large role in this. To create the Genesis Frog, the frog-breeder of the session would need to appearify the paradox slime of the frogs found on the their planet and then hunt them down themselves, forcing the Appearifier to produce the paradox slime in the first place. They would then combine the paradox slime of the frogs and produce their paradox clones. Apparently, the songs (or croaks) show the perfection (or lack thereof) of the frogs' genetic codes. A Genesis Frog contains every single instance of the universe that is within him, including doomed timelines and its Scratched iteration. All those different universes are destroyed when the Genesis Frog dies, though some of them may last longer than others before their destruction. In Hivebent ]] Aradia Megido was able to trick the Black Queen of the trolls' session into removing her ring by prototyping with the Frog Temple head, as she refused to wear the face of the Genesis Frog. This allowed the troll Red Team and the group of Agents that would later become the Midnight Crew to exile her. When Jack was later exiled himself, he took the name Spades Slick to spite the Queen. Aradia would later pretend to attempt to spite him with an outburst of random text, in which she directly calls out the frog god as "bslick", though as Kanaya points out, offending him is probably impossible. Kanaya has said that the trolls were unable to find the last frog to perfect the genetic sequence of their Genesis Frog before fighting the Black King. This is mostly Karkat's fault, as he and Kanaya had been searching for weeks with no progress, and he decided to give up the search, as The Reckoning had begun. That the genetic code of the trolls' Genesis Frog was not fully "perfected", may explain why the kids' session is so heavily flawed. In Karkat's words, by not finding this frog and perfecting this sequence, he gave the whole universe cancer. This could also be the reason of the Tumor's existence. It was Jack Noir who at last put an end to Bilious Slick's life by attacking the Genesis Frog with his Red Miles attack, destroying him and the universe contained within him, leaving only . In Homestuck Jade Harley was responsible for frog-breeding duties in her session. She and Dave were working together to breed the frogs, which was helped by Dave's powers as Knight of Time. However, Jack Noir appeared over the recently lit Forge and killed Dave. Afterwards, he followed Jade around the Land of Frost and Frogs. Echidna, the planet's Denizen, revealed to Jade that the last frog required to create the new Genesis Frog was on Earth, Sendificated from an unknown point in time to Jade's Island. A young Jade was able to pick him up before Becquerel killed him for unknown reasons (probably so that it would be paradoxifiable). Later, Jade completely forgot about this. Towards the end of the session Jade's Genesis Tadpole was knocked off her tower by the explosion of the shaving cream bomb dropped on her by the Courtyard Droll, and fell into the Forge where it sunk down to the planet's core and was claimed by Echidna. An "ancient unlabeled tome" in Seer: Descend reads that 'Though we adore him, we shall never enjoy His beauteous Croak. We spill our blood on acres of black and white so they may cross the Yellow Yard. At last in Skaia's reflection through the broken glass He may find the pond in which He's meant to squat.' Part of this prophecy has been fulfilled, as LOFAF (upon which the Genesis Frog remained) was taken across the Yellow Yard and arrived in the B2 session. Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined